


The Smell of Home

by crookedneighbour



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Drabble, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:13:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5643757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedneighbour/pseuds/crookedneighbour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Imagine Kylo Ren taking a big sniff of the Vader helmet and shuddering with his eyes rolled back" -imagine-kylo-ren.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Smell of Home

Grandfather’s helmet still smelled of ash and chemicals. It was sharp and tangy, like the scent of blood, and with all the same naturalness to him. It brought him back to his childhood, Luke always had such a sadness about him when they spoke of Vader, of the father he lost not once but twice. Now after watching his own father slump to the ground– the Skywalker legacy was built on this– it took on some greater meaning. He could smell not just the burned helmet but freshly seared flesh, like the scent of his father’s body as his saber cut through him, like his grandfather rising from the lava. The hair on the back of his neck stood up and he could feel the dark side of the force surging through him, tickling his nerves and leaving him aching for it’s power.


End file.
